Reto Pokeshipping 2019
by KasuAlecita
Summary: Hola de nuevo en esta hermosa semana Pokeshipping descubramos un poco de nuestra amada pareja
1. Reto Pokeshipping 2019 dia 1

Hola a todos feliz semana pokeshipping espero les guste la historia y puedan darme sugerencias para mejorar AMO ESTA PAREJA Y SIEMPRE LA AMARE más que todo porque me identifico jeje

Me da tanta alegría volver a escribir hace mucho no tenía tiempo para nada por lo que no pude subir los capítulos de nada ni siquiera encontraba inspiración.

Mucha palabrería perdón bueno mi versión del reto pokeshipping 2019 este año no es una sola temática pero si hay bastante para sacar provecho posiblemente todos sean one-shot así que empecemos.

_**Dia 1 – Misty en la Elite 4**_

_**Palabras: 713**_

Recordaba aquellos tiempos en los que pasaba esas puertas de cristal totalmente llena de energía y vitalidad aun después de un largo día de trabajo duro en el gimnasio, ahora se sentía como el equipo rocket luego de un plan fallido

-quien diría que este trabajo sería tan duro- dijo suavemente mientras colocaba sus cosas sobre la mesa y se tiraba sobre el sillón de la sala, tapando sus ojos con su antebrazo - pero….- pronuncio con una sonrisa ladeada- es un sueño hecho realidad

-verdad que si- pronuncio una vos alegre que se acercaba, no necesitaba ver para saber de quien se trataba así que solo sonrió sin moverse

-sí, ahora entiendo por qué te encanta tu trabajo – pronuncio mientras cambiaba a un tono sarcástico – ¿debe ser por eso que dejas a tu novia totalmente sola verdad? Tal vez deberías dejarlo - el joven sonrió de lado no iba a dejar sin respuesta a esa pelirroja así que con un tono divertido continuo

\- mmm- se sentó en el brazo del sillón donde estaba ella en posición como si lo pensara detenidamente luego de unos segundos respondió - dejar mi trabajo jamás después de todo hago lo que más me gusta y me pagan por ello estaría loco si renunciara - escucho como la joven reía a lo bajo así que con un tono divertido continuo - aunque dejarla a ella tendría que pensarlo –vio como fruncía los labios, o si la había hecho enojar pero sabía que eso pasaría ¿ella pensaba que él no iba a jugar con fuego? - después de todo quien puede aguantar a un gyradous furioso las 24 horas del día, además últimamente ella está más ocupada que yo me deja totalmente abandonado, ella me pidió que tenga tiempo libre para poder salir y ahora resulta que la señorita aun no acomoda su tiempo, me dejo tan abandonado que me dejo plantado en nuestra cita de hoy- termino la frase haciéndose el ofendido, la chica se paró en un solo movimiento quedando su cara a pocos centímetros del chico, o si podía ver su claro enojo

\- No me vengas con que te tengo abandonado Ketchum que iba a saber que esta vez ibas a hacerme caso, tu que pareces un loco por tu trabajo, además te dije hace dos días que tendría una reunión con los representantes de los gimnasios la elite 4 y también entre ellos iría tu jefe sabes que no lo hice a propósito, era mi obligación asistir, además de cuando aquí el joven recuerda justamente nuestros aniversarios- dijo molesta, y más le molestaba ver la cara de este con una pequeña sonrisa

Ash simplemente se paró frente a ella mientras mantenía la distancia de sus rostros, mientras extendía sus manos delicadamente acomodo su cabello para luego colocarlas a cada lado del rostro de esta, la movió sutilmente para que lo mire a los ojos.

-Misty, Te amo – desvió la mirada mientras hacia un puchero, el solo amplio su sonrisa y continuo- sé que no fue tu intención que tuviésemos que cancelar nuestra cita pero esta vez tenía algo preparado- sintió un respingo proviniendo de ella y como poco a poco volvía su mirada a el- Misty jamás podría dejarte como dije, ahora hago le que me gusta y estoy con quien más amo estaría loco si lo dejara, me alegra mucho ver que ahora formas parte de la elite 4 el ver uno de tus sueños realidad es como un sueño mío, se lo fuerte y enérgica que eres en varios sentidos– esta lo miro frunciendo un poco el ceño, lo que el ignoro y continuo– y eso me hace quererte más se lo duro que has trabajado para formar parte de la elite no es un trabajo que le den a cualquier entrenador sé que no es todo diversión hay muchas responsabilidades, como los papeleos otros trabajos de oficina más que sé que odias , pero sé que tú eres capaz, pronto tendrás todo bajo tu control estoy seguro, y tendremos más tiempo para estar juntos- Ash solo sonrió mientras bajaba sus manos para abrazarla, Misty correspondió el abrazo – eres la mejor Misty, Te Amo

-también te amo Ash,- acerco su rostro para compartir un cálido beso que ambos correspondieron

_**Chan chan chan si quieren saber que era lo que tenía preparado pues ya lo sabrán en uno de los one shot jeje **_

_**Espero les guste sinceramente le puse mucho esfuerzo quiero mejorar como escritora espero mas gente lea y me apoyen. **_

_**Sin mas que decir bye… (w)/**_


	2. Reto Pokeshipping 2019 día 2

_Hola a todos continuamos con la semana pokeshipping espero les guste la historia y puedan darme sugerencias para mejorar jeje_

_Bueno vamos con el día dos mi versión del reto pokeshipping 2019 no se si va bien sinceramente usualmente me basaba incluso en mi imaginación en el mundo de la serie es la primera vez que lo hago como en otro escenario por decir así jeje en si tenía dos versiones pero no sabía cuál completar_

_Sé que a muchos no les agrada pero en esta ocasión Ash es un antisocial y serio pero en el fondo amable así que no se enojen_

** _Día 2 – Escuela Secundaria_ **

** _Palabras: 2529_ **

Ash no estaba muy entusiasmado con esas cosas del amor lo veía como una pérdida de tiempo, quién diría que Misty le haría cambiar de opinión.

Aun recordaba la divertida escena de cómo se empezaron a hablar, eran compañeros desde hace 3 años pero no habían tenido casi nunca una conversación

Era un día normal se había saltado las clases y recién fue a recoger sus cosas del aula, como no tenía mucho que hacer en casa antes de ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo se había quedado rondando los pasillos de la secundaria, estaba planeando ir a la azotea y dormir un poco cuando paso por el salón de economía doméstica y vio la ventana abierta, pensó que se olvidaron cerrarla, estaba por cerrarla e irse cuando escucho a alguien que se maldecía en voz baja adentro, le dio curiosidad y se asomó a la ventana se sorprendió de ver a la presidenta del consejo ahí toda llena de harina, podía ver claramente que algo no había salido bien cuando sintió el olor de algo quemado, sonrió con sarcasmo quien diría que incluso la presidenta tenia defectos, después de todo era conocida por ser perfecta, pudo ver como se desesperaba y limpiaba el desorden, esto lo divirtió esa sería una buena manera de pasar el rato pensó.

· No crees que se pasó un poquito el horno- dijo con una sonrisa burlesca, la joven tiro todo lo que acababa de recoger por el susto que le dio lo cual divirtió más a Ash- creo que esa no es la mejor manera de limpiar un salón

· A ti eso no te importa – dijo sonrojándose de la vergüenza – además que haces aquí las clases terminaron hace mucho- esto lo hizo sonreír más, esto parecía interesante

· Pues si me importa no puedo ver como terminas quemando la escuela- dijo con una sonrisa, aprovecho que ella estaba lejos para de un salto entrar por la ventana, luego se acercó a donde ella estaba - solo pase a recoger mis cosas del salón de clases y pasaba por aquí no hice nada malo- ella lo miro molesta no esperaba que hubiera aun estudiantes

· Acaso eres un vándalo había una puerta justo ahí, ya puedes irte no quemare la escuela así que vete por donde llegaste- Ash la ignoro y fue a ver qué era lo que había quemado

· Y que se supone que esto es tal vez un plato de cerámica- pudo ver como la presidenta se sonrojaba mas

· Un pastel- dijo en un susurro

· Que dijiste no te escuche, me distraje con el plato - dijo en tono de burla

· Dije que era un pastel- le grito no le gustaba mostrar sus debilidades a otros y menos a él, sonrió de lado mirando el "pastel"

· Pobre pastel murió antes de siquiera ser algo- tomo un pedazo de este y se lo comió, de pronto empezó a toser, se sorprendió no pensó que estaría tan mal, ella lo vio en pánico y le paso un vaso de agua- que demonios le pusiste? Pensabas envenenar a alguien?- Misty lo miro avergonzada no había caso que dijera alguna mentira

· Yo no soy buena haciendo postres ok, -suspiro y continuo- mi padre trabaja y apenas gana lo suficiente para mantenernos, estoy acostumbrada a las tareas domésticas y la cocina, no es problema para mi hacer platillos principales, o los quehaceres, pero postres, bueno son otra historia, no puedo bajar mi promedio por economía doméstica, este semestre llevaremos repostería no puedo reprobar

· Porque no es necesario que sepas todo?– interrogo

· En realidad tengo una beca por lo que debo mantener mi promedio si no quiero perderla además como presidenta del consejo estudiantil debo ser un modelo a seguir- dio un largo suspiro y continuo- por ello pedí prestado el aula como soy la presidenta me lo dieron sin preguntar pero como acabas de ver no me va muy bien que digamos llevo tres días intentando esta receta, pero aun es un desastre no puedo renunciar, debo hacerlo perfecto - lo vio de reojo pudo ver que él se había quedado viendo su fracaso de pastel, seguro se burlaba de ella, después de todo ella lo conocía el rebelde de la secundaria sabía que el solo le traería problemas y ahora sabia su más grande secreto, aparto la mirada para ver por la ventana que daba al patio, se sentía frustrada y molesta mostrando ese lado a alguien como el- a ti no debe interesarte tener buenas calificaciones o no decepcionar a alguien pero a mi si, por lo que te pido que te vayas como vez tengo que limpiar esto –el solo termino el vaso de agua de un trago y salió sin decir nada ni siquiera la miro, ella no sabía cómo sentirse solo esperaba que el no divulgara su secreto, dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a limpiar todo

Se fue un poco molesto por la actitud de ella se notaba que le molesto contarle eso, sabía muy bien que era lo que todos pensaban sobre el usualmente no le importaba pero esta vez le había enfadado, pensaba dejarlo todo así como si nunca hubiera visto a la presidenta después de todo no era su problema, pero recordó los primeros momentos que la vio se notaba que puso su esfuerzo y se sentía frustrada por no lograrlo.

· Espero no arrepentirme de esto – dio un largo suspiro

Apenas había logrado limpiar a tiempo para alcanzar el último tren, una vez en clases se sentía tranquila al ver que no se había esparcido su secreto no sabía si le tuvo lastima o simplemente no le importaba pero agradecía que todo siguiera normal, paso todo el fin de semana trabajando así que no había practicado nada, ya casi no tenía materiales para utilizar pensaba revisar he ir a comprar lo que faltara, después de todo ya solo faltaba una semana para que empezaran con el trabajo en clases, lo que no se espero es verlo ahí sentado en la ventana

· Tardaste mucho ya empezaba a dudar si es que vendrías, bueno hora de comenzar- le dijo mientras se colocaba un mandil y se acercaba a la cocina

· Que haces aquí como es que entraste estaba cerrado con llave- no entendía que hacia ahí que pensaba sacar las cosas de ahí o que

· Es que no vez vine a enseñarte a preparar postres, bueno la puerta estaba cerrada pero las ventanas no de hecho deberían asegurar cuidado entre un ladrón- le dijo sin prestarle atención, pudo ver varios ingredientes repartidos en la mesa ¿el había traído todo eso?

· Yo.. yo no necesito tu ayuda, además el único que entraría como ladrón aquí serias tú, quien entra por las ventanas cuando se le da la gana- la vio de reojo solo sonrió y destapo una cúpula mostrando un pequeño pastel

· Pues viendo tu plato de cerámica del otro día yo creo que no deberías ser muy orgullosa en aceptar ayuda- corto un pedazo del pastel y se lo paso en un platillo – si puedes decirme honestamente que esto no sabe bien entonces me iré ¿tenemos un trato?

· Está bien vete preparando para irte- una vez comió un trozo pudo sentir que aun estaba cálido no podía ser posible ¿lo había preparado el?, Además estaba delicioso como era posible, el solo la miro con una sonrisa, rayos se arrepentía haber aceptado la respuesta no podía decir que estaba horrible después de todo el comió su pastel quemado y si eso si era horrible- esta regular- dijo con clara molestia, el solo sonrió

· Bueno entonces hagamos uno mejor de acuerdo, ven te explicare como- dejo el plato en la mesa y se acercó a el

· ¿porque me ayudarías que ganas con ayudarme?- le interrogo no sabía cuáles eran sus razones era extraño, lo vio reír – que te causa risa

· bueno aparte de prevenir que quemes la escuela, supongo que no gano nada- lo miro molesta estaba por responderle pero continuo- pero supongo que ver que te esfuerzas tanto en algo que se te dificulta me hizo querer ayudarte, y sobre tu secreto no lo divulgare supongo estuviste pensando que ese vándalo me chantajeara o algo- se avergonzó de hecho si lo pensó ¿era tan fácil de leer?- bueno solo tenemos una semana luego te desharás de mi así que déjame hacer mi buena acción- por un segundo sintió que los ojos de él mostraron tristeza, ella había pensado mal desde el principio no creía que el la entendiera y mucho menos la ayudara.

· Supongo que ya no tengo opción aceptare que me ayudes– estiro su mano hacia él, Ash se sorprendió, pero con una sonrisa le estrecho la mano

No podía creer lo bueno que era para las explicaciones, parecía totalmente un profesional, poco a poco fueron conversando más, todos los días terminaban yéndose juntos así que conversaban bastante, le conto sobre su situación y que vivía solo, también que todo lo aprendió de su madre siempre la había ayudado en la cocina y que de hecho tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante, esto la tomó por sorpresa no esperaba que ese chico tuviera dificultades, al acercarse de esta manera comprendió que era un buen chico que debajo de esa actitud fría en clases él era bastante amable, al final de la semana había logrado perfeccionar unas pocas recetas además que le dio varios consejos para realizar diversos postres, el ultimo día de la semana la felicito, mientras llegaban a la estación del tren le dijo.

· Bueno con eso yo creo que no reprobaras ahora si ya te libraste de mi – dio media vuelta y se fue, no sabía porque decir esas palabras lo molesto- bueno hasta luego-

Se fue tan rápido que no pudo ni decirle nada por primera vez sintió que no quería que el se vaya, que era lo que le sucedía

No pudo quitárselo de la cabeza todo el fin de semana no entendía que demonios le pasaba, ella jamás había pensado tanto en alguien

Cuando por fin tocaba economía doméstica los repartieron en parejas para el trabajo, vio que sus compañeros se mostraban asustados y molestos debido a que nadie quería hacer pareja con Ash por lo que se acercó a la maestra para anotarse como su pareja, sus compañeros parecían agradecerle como si los librara de una maldición eso la molesto pero al verlo noto que parecía no importarle, acaso estaba tan acostumbrado a que todos lo vieran tan mal, se sintió pésimo después de todo ella también fue al principio con él.

· ¿Estas segura que estas bien con hacer pareja conmigo?- le dijo en un susurro mientras la maestra daba las indicaciones

· Porque tendría problemas después de todo tengo un buen asistente ahora- le dijo mientras le daba un guiño de aprobación, esto lo sorprendió pero sonrió ligeramente

· Bueno compañera espero no deshonres a tu asistente con otro plato de cerámica- lo miro molesta estaba por responderle pero vio una sonrisa sincera que hizo que se sonrojara, desvió su mirada y presto atención a la maestra,

Gracias a los consejos de Ash la explicación de la maestra le fue más fácil de comprender, pudo ver que sus compañeros tuvieron varios errores, desde pasarse con la sal o el azúcar, que terminara crudo o demasiado cocido, los únicos que lo lograron en el primer intento fueron ellos, las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar pero se sintió molesta por lo que dijeron

· Wau Misty sin duda puedes hacer de todo como hubiera querido que seas mi compañera ahora hiciste que Ash tenga una excelente nota – todos los comentarios eran parecidos estaba por refutar pero él tomo su mano como indicándole que guarde silencio. Esto la molesto cuando regresaron al salón le paso una nota en la que le pedía que se quedara luego de clases.

Sabía que le quería decir, a pesar que no le importaba decidió esperar en el salón de clases y tomar una siesta mientras la esperaba, ya que sabía que tenía trabajo del consejo, el golpe de la puerta lo despertó pudo ver como Misty recuperaba el aliento se notaba que corrió mucho para llegar

· Qué bueno pensé que te habías ido- se acercó y se sentó a su lado

· No pensaba escapar, no tenías por qué correr mira lo roja que estas

· Quien dice que estoy roja por eso, - ¿qué a que se refería ella?- porque no me dejaste decir que tú fuiste el que me ayudo a que todo salga bien

· No era necesario, después de todo no necesito que de pronto todos me vean diferente, ya se perfectamente cómo me ven además mientras tu sepas la verdad es suficiente- dijo sin ganas se notaba que la gente siempre lo había juzgado, Misty se paró de golpe haciendo caer la silla en la que estaba lo cual sorprendió a Ash entonces le grito

· PERO TU NO ERES ALGUIEN QUE DEBA SER JUZGADO ASÍ

· Misty a mí no me importa – intento tranquilizarla

· Pero a mi si – esto lo tomo por sorpresa- sé que yo también tenía una idea equivocada de ti al principio, el poder conocerte me mostro la gran persona que eres, yo quiero que todos sepan que como eres en realidad que no te malentiendan, recién al verte de otra manera cuando me ayudaste pude darme cuenta que tú siempre has ayudado a todos sin que lo sepan te estuve observando durante la semana, cuando algo se rompía en el salón tú lo arreglabas sin decirle a nadie, incluso el jarrón de las flores eres tú el que lo arregla cada día, por primera vez note muchos detalles que jamás había visto, no quiero que te odien- termino de decirlo y empezó a llorar sentía impotencia, Ash solo se paró y la abrazo

· Sabes cuando terminamos con las practicas pensé que nunca más me hablarías, no me importaba lo que otros piensen pero desde que comencé a hablar contigo me importa lo que tu pienses de mí, por eso me fui rápido no quería decirte adiós- Misty se alejó un poco pero sin romper el abrazo lo miro

· Ash eres un idiota yo pensé que no querías volverme a hablar- Ash la vio sorprendido – me gustas tonto quiero que todos vean lo que vi en ti

· Misty a mí también me gus…- iba a continuar cuando ella lo beso a lo que el correspondió

Sonrió sin querer al recordarlo quien diría que cambiaría tanto su vida ahora asistía más a clases incluso sus compañeros empezaban a acercarse más, ella no le dijo que cambiara por ella, le pidió que cambiara para el mismo, se sentía orgulloso de tener una novia así, ahora hacia lo posible para ser un buen partido, el verla sonreír le daba fuerza no quería compartirla con nadie más, por ello quería cambiar para poder decirle a todos que MISTY WATERFLOWER era suya y poder alejar a todos esos chicos que andaban cerca de ella.

** _Bueno espero sus comentarios ya vamos al tercer dia gracias por leer_ **

** _Pokemon no me pertenece solo uso a sus personajes que adoro_ **

** _Sin mas que decir mokona modoki oki doki_ **

Hola a todos

continuamos con la

semana pokeshipping espero les guste la historia y puedan dar

me

sugerencias para mejorar

jeje

B

ueno

vamos con el

día

dos

mi versión del reto pokeshipping 2019

no se si va bien sinceramente

usualmente me basaba incluso en mi imaginación en el mundo de la serie es la primera vez que lo

hago como en otro escenario por decir

así

jeje

en si tenía dos versiones pero no sabía cuál

completar

Sé que a muchos no les agr

ada pero en esta ocasión Ash es un antisocial y serio pero en el fondo

amable así que no se enojen

Día

2

–

Escuela Secundaria

Palabras: 2529

Ash

no estaba muy entusiasmado con esas cosas del amor lo veía

como una pérdida de tiempo,

quién diría que

Misty

l

e haría cambiar de opinión

.

Aun recordaba la divertida escena de

cómo se empezaron a hablar

,

eran compañeros desde hace

3 años pero no habían tenido casi nunca una conversación

Era

un

día

normal se había saltado las clases y recién fue a recoger sus cosas

del aula

,

como no

tenía

mucho que h

a

cer en casa

antes de ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo

se había quedado

rondando los pasillos de la secundaria, estaba planeando ir a la azotea y dormir un poco cuando

paso por el salón de economía

doméstica y vio la venta

na abierta, pensó que se olvidaron cerrarla,

estaba por c

errarla e irse cuando

escucho

a

alguien

que

se maldecía

en voz baja adentro,

le dio

curiosidad y se

asomó

a

la ventana se sorprendió de ver a la presidenta

del consejo

ahí

toda llena

de harina, podía

ver claramente que algo no había salido bien cuando sintió el olor de algo

quemado

,

sonrió con sarcasmo

quien diría que incluso la presidenta tenia defectos,

después de

todo

era conocida por ser perfecta,

pudo ver como se deses

peraba y limpiaba el desorde

n

,

esto lo

divirtió

esa

sería

una buena manera de pasar el rato

pensó

.

-

No crees que se

pasó

un poquito el horno

-

dijo con una sonrisa

burlesca

, la joven tiro todo

lo que acababa de recoger por el susto que le dio lo cual divirtió

más

a Ash

-

creo que esa

no

es la mejor manera de

limpiar

un salón

-

A ti eso no te importa

–

dijo sonrojándose de la

vergüenza

–

además que haces aquí las

clases terminaron hace mucho

-

esto lo hizo

sonreír

más,

esto parecía

interesante

-

Pues si me importa no puedo ver como terminas q

uemando la escuela

-

dijo

con una

sonrisa,

aprovecho que ella estaba lejos para de un salto entrar por la ventana, luego se

acercó

a donde ella estaba

-

solo pase a recoger mis cosas del salón de clases y pasaba por

aquí no hice nada malo

-

ella lo miro mole

sta no esperaba que hubiera aun estudiantes

-

Acaso eres un vándalo había una puerta justo ahí

, ya puedes irte no quemare la escuela

así

que vete por donde llegaste

-

Ash

la ignoro y fue a ver

qué

era lo que había quemado

Hola a todos continuamos con la semana pokeshipping espero les guste la historia y puedan darme

sugerencias para mejorar jeje

Bueno vamos con el día dos mi versión del reto pokeshipping 2019 no se si va bien sinceramente

usualmente me basaba incluso en mi imaginación en el mundo de la serie es la primera vez que lo

hago como en otro escenario por decir así jeje en si tenía dos versiones pero no sabía cuál

completar

Sé que a muchos no les agrada pero en esta ocasión Ash es un antisocial y serio pero en el fondo

amable así que no se enojen

Día 2 – Escuela Secundaria

Palabras: 2529

Ash no estaba muy entusiasmado con esas cosas del amor lo veía como una pérdida de tiempo,

quién diría que Misty le haría cambiar de opinión.

Aun recordaba la divertida escena de cómo se empezaron a hablar, eran compañeros desde hace

3 años pero no habían tenido casi nunca una conversación

Era un día normal se había saltado las clases y recién fue a recoger sus cosas del aula, como no

tenía mucho que hacer en casa antes de ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo se había quedado

rondando los pasillos de la secundaria, estaba planeando ir a la azotea y dormir un poco cuando

paso por el salón de economía doméstica y vio la ventana abierta, pensó que se olvidaron cerrarla,

estaba por cerrarla e irse cuando escucho a alguien que se maldecía en voz baja adentro, le dio

curiosidad y se asomó a la ventana se sorprendió de ver a la presidenta del consejo ahí toda llena

de harina, podía ver claramente que algo no había salido bien cuando sintió el olor de algo

quemado, sonrió con sarcasmo quien diría que incluso la presidenta tenia defectos, después de

todo era conocida por ser perfecta, pudo ver como se desesperaba y limpiaba el desorden, esto lo

divirtió esa sería una buena manera de pasar el rato pensó.

\- No crees que se pasó un poquito el horno- dijo con una sonrisa burlesca, la joven tiro todo

lo que acababa de recoger por el susto que le dio lo cual divirtió más a Ash- creo que esa

no es la mejor manera de limpiar un salón

\- A ti eso no te importa – dijo sonrojándose de la vergüenza – además que haces aquí las

clases terminaron hace mucho- esto lo hizo sonreír más, esto parecía interesante

\- Pues si me importa no puedo ver como terminas quemando la escuela- dijo con una

sonrisa, aprovecho que ella estaba lejos para de un salto entrar por la ventana, luego se

acercó a donde ella estaba - solo pase a recoger mis cosas del salón de clases y pasaba por

aquí no hice nada malo- ella lo miro molesta no esperaba que hubiera aun estudiantes

\- Acaso eres un vándalo había una puerta justo ahí, ya puedes irte no quemare la escuela así

que vete por donde llegaste- Ash la ignoro y fue a ver qué era lo que había quemado


	3. Reto Pokeshipping 2019 dia 3

Hola a todos otra vez jeje nos encontramos en el día tres si lo se lo subí tarde no se enojen. Y hablando del capitulo

** _Día 3 - Final de la Serie_ **

** _Palabras: 799_ **

Sin duda en ese momento se sentía como la persona más feliz del planeta, acababa de ganar la copa en Alola, podía recordar claramente cada liga en la que participo y las maravillosas batallas que enfrento en cada una, sin duda era un sueño hecho realidad el haber ganado, sus amigos no paraban de felicitarlo incluso estaba por empezar una fiesta en honor a su triunfo, pero había algo extraño no podía decir que no estaba feliz pero sentía que algo le faltaba pero no lograba entender que era, ¿que era diferente porque no podía ser completamente feliz?, su madre estaba ahí, los amigos que conoció, incluso personas que respetaba lo estuvieron apoyando, todo parecía como las veces que compitió y perdió, incluso esas veces no sintió el vacío que tenía ahora pero porque, decidió caminar un poco para ver si eso aclaraba su mente, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba a la orilla del mar, estaba por atardecer la fiesta empezaría pronto lo sabía pero, aun así decidió sentarse y ver la puesta del sol

· pikachu tú crees que algo nos falte- pikachu se colocó a un lado de él viendo como faltaba poco para empezar el atardecer, giro y lo vio por un segundo para luego volver su mirada al paisaje

· pika- afirmo, Ash se sorprendió no era el único que sentía que algo faltaba pikachu también, sería que él sabía que era diferente

· no logro comprenderlo, siento que algo nos falta pero qué? Y porque lo siento tan importante?- pikachu lo miro sabía muy bien lo denso que era su entrenador, usualmente no se metía cuando él estaba así, pero haría una excepción, fue hasta la mochila del chico a buscar algo- eh lo que me falta esta en mi mochila? Que es lo que buscas? - Pregunto intrigado

· pika – una vez encontró lo que buscaba se lo entrego y nuevamente se puso a su lado viendo el atardecer

· que es esto – Ash se sorprendió conocía perfectamente ese objeto era un pañuelo, pero no cualquier pañuelo, era en el que estaba envuelto su amuleto de la suerte ambos se los había dado la misma persona pero no entendía aun – a que te refieres pikachu – pikachu solo lo vio y dio un gran suspiro

· pikachupi- dijo mientras jalaba el pañuelo para que se desatara

· Misty?, este es el anzuelo que me dio ha sido mi amuleto desde entonces- dirigió su mirada al horizonte, ahora que lo pensaba luego de la última visita no la había vuelto a ver, sonrió de lado ella siempre apoyándolo a la distancia que estaría haciendo, lo habría visto competir?

· Pikachupi – reitero pikachu mientras movía el anzuelo a la mano de Ash y lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, Ash lo sujeto entre sus dedos y lo puso delante mientras veía el atardecer

· Misty - la primera que conoció en su viaje la primera amiga que hizo, la persona que no importaba cuantas veces fallara siempre estaba ahí para el, ella sabía muy bien cómo sacar su lado competitivo, no lo había notado pero tanto en los buenos momentos como en los malos ella había estado ahí animándolo, de pronto se dio cuenta ya no sentía tanto esa sensación de vacío ¿era eso o mejor dicho era ella?

Ella era la razón de ese vacío no había hablado con ella aun siempre estuvo ahí para felicitarlo por haber llegado tan lejos, sintió como su corazón latió más fuerte, sintió como sus mejillas se ponían algo calientes

· Pikachu crees que este en casa? Aun no comprendo por completo siento que debo oírla sino no lograre entenderlo - debía llamarla, no era otra cosa el realmente quería llamarla

· Pika - dijo feliz el roedor, Ash tomo sus cosas y aun con el pañuelo y el anzuelo en su mano corrió junto con pikachu hasta la casa del profesor, una vez ahí tomo el teléfono ¿Contestaría? De pronto alguien descolgó y escucho la voz que esperaba

· hola acaba de comunicarse al Gimnasio Celeste, Misty al habla – ya no tenía dudas el oírla había sido suficiente para entenderlo entonces Ash activo la cámara

· hola Misty – al oírlo activo inmediatamente ella la cámara

· Ash¡¡¡- le pareció divertido tanto sus ojos como su sonrisa mostraban su sorpresa pero también alegría - que alegría no sabía si lograría hablarte hoy, mil felicidades por haber ganado sabía que lo lograrías – esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer desaparecer completamente esa sensación de vacío ahora se sentía completo su sueño cumplido y la persona que estaba en su corazón compartiendo su alegría con el

· Gracias Misty –dijo con una cálida sonrisa ahora sabía que era lo que sentía, no quería que ese momento terminara – espero nos veamos pronto……..

**Sip como la ven este capítulo termina aquí pero lo continuare con otro día jeje espero les guste este fue punto de vista de Ash. Espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto**

Que tal les parece el desafio hasta ahora alguna idea o pregunta?

Hola

a todos otra vez jeje nos encontramos en el

día

t

re

s si lo se lo

subí

tarde no se enojen.

Y

hablando del capitulo

S

i

lo se

habrá

quejas pero me

pareció

bueno usar este momento

sé

que no es el final exacto ese

momento

sería

más

luego de que se

despidió

y

volvió

a kanto

pero tengo algo pensado de eso,

no

se enojen.

Este

más

corto creo de lo normal pero

quería

dar una idea central

Día

3

-

Final de la Serie

Palabras:

799

S

in

duda en ese momento se

sentía

como la persona

más

feliz del planeta

,

acababa de ganar la

co

pa

en A

lola,

podía

recordar claramente cada liga en la que participo y las maravillosas batallas

que

enfrento en cada una, sin duda era un sueño hecho realidad

el haber

ganado, sus amigos no

paraban de felicitarlo incluso estaba por empezar un

a fiesta en honor a su triunfo,

pero

había

algo

extraño

no

podía

decir que no estaba fel

iz pero

sentía

que algo le faltaba

pero no lograba

entender

que era,

¿

que era diferente por

que no

podía

ser completamente feliz

?

,

su

madre estaba

ahí

,

los

amigos

que

conoció

,

incluso

personas que respetaba lo

estuvieron

apoyando

,

todo

parecía

como

las veces que

compitió

y

perdió

,

incluso

esas v

eces no

sintió

el

vacío

que

tenía

ahora pero

por

que

,

decidió

caminar un poco

para ver si eso aclara

ba su mente

, antes de darse cuenta ya

estaba a la orilla del mar

,

estaba por atardecer la fiesta

empezaría

pronto

lo

sabía

pero

,

aun

así

decidió

sentarse

y ver la puesta del sol

-

pikachu

tú

crees que algo nos falte

-

pikachu se

colocó

a un lado de

él

viendo como

faltaba

poco para

empeza

r

el atardecer

,

giro y lo vio por un segundo para luego

volver

su

mirada

al paisaje

-

pika

-

afirmo,

Ash

se

sorprendió

no era el

único

que

sentía

que algo faltaba pikachu

también,

sería

que

él

sabía

que era d

iferente

-

no logro comprenderlo, siento que algo nos falta pero

qué

?

Y

porque

lo siento tan

importante?

-

pikachu lo miro

sabía

muy bien

lo denso

que

era su entrenador

,

usualmente

no se

metía

cuando

él

estaba

así

,

pero

haría

una

excepción

, fue hasta la mochila del chico

a buscar algo

-

eh lo que me falta esta en mi mochila?

Q

ue

es lo que buscas

?

-

P

regunto

intrigado

-

pi

ka

–

una vez

encontró

lo que buscaba se lo entrego y nuevame

nte se

puso

a su lado

viendo el atardecer

-

que es esto

–

Ash

se

sorprendió

conocía

perfectamente ese objeto er

a un pañuelo, pero

no cualquier pañuelo

,

era en el que

estaba

envuelto su amuleto de la suerte

ambos se los

había

dado la misma persona

pero no

entendía

aun

–

a

que te refieres pikachu

–

pikachu

solo lo vio y dio un gran suspiro

-

pikachupi

-

dijo mientras jalaba el pañuelo para que se desatara

-

Misty

?

, este es el

anzuelo

que me dio ha sido mi amuleto desde entonces

-

dirigió

su

mirada al horiz

onte

,

ahora que lo

pensaba luego de la

última

visita no la

había

vuelto a

Hola a todos otra vez jeje nos encontramos en el día tres si lo se lo subí tarde no se enojen. Y

hablando del capitulo

Si lo se habrá quejas pero me pareció bueno usar este momento sé que no es el final exacto ese

momento sería más luego de que se despidió y volvió a kanto pero tengo algo pensado de eso, no

se enojen. Este más corto creo de lo normal pero quería dar una idea central

Día 3 - Final de la Serie

Palabras: 799

Sin duda en ese momento se sentía como la persona más feliz del planeta, acababa de ganar la

copa en Alola, podía recordar claramente cada liga en la que participo y las maravillosas batallas

que enfrento en cada una, sin duda era un sueño hecho realidad el haber ganado, sus amigos no

paraban de felicitarlo incluso estaba por empezar una fiesta en honor a su triunfo, pero había algo

extraño no podía decir que no estaba feliz pero sentía que algo le faltaba pero no lograba

entender que era, ¿que era diferente porque no podía ser completamente feliz?, su madre estaba

ahí, los amigos que conoció, incluso personas que respetaba lo estuvieron apoyando, todo parecía

como las veces que compitió y perdió, incluso esas veces no sintió el vacío que tenía ahora pero

porque, decidió caminar un poco para ver si eso aclaraba su mente, antes de darse cuenta ya

estaba a la orilla del mar, estaba por atardecer la fiesta empezaría pronto lo sabía pero, aun así

decidió sentarse y ver la puesta del sol

pikachu tú crees que algo nos falte- pikachu se colocó a un lado de él viendo como faltaba

poco para empezar el atardecer, giro y lo vio por un segundo para luego volver su mirada

al paisaje

pika- afirmo, Ash se sorprendió no era el único que sentía que algo faltaba pikachu

también, sería que él sabía que era diferente

no logro comprenderlo, siento que algo nos falta pero qué? Y porque lo siento tan

importante?- pikachu lo miro sabía muy bien lo denso que era su entrenador, usualmente

no se metía cuando él estaba así, pero haría una excepción, fue hasta la mochila del chico

a buscar algo- eh lo que me falta esta en mi mochila? Que es lo que buscas? - Pregunto

intrigado

pika – una vez encontró lo que buscaba se lo entrego y nuevamente se puso a su lado

viendo el atardecer

que es esto – Ash se sorprendió conocía perfectamente ese objeto era un pañuelo, pero

no cualquier pañuelo, era en el que estaba envuelto su amuleto de la suerte ambos se los

había dado la misma persona pero no entendía aun – a que te refieres pikachu – pikachu

solo lo vio y dio un gran suspiro

pikachupi- dijo mientras jalaba el pañuelo para que se desatara

Misty?, este es el anzuelo que me dio ha sido mi amuleto desde entonces- dirigió su

mirada al horizonte, ahora que lo pensaba luego de la última visita no la había vuelto a


End file.
